


Rotten kingdom

by Egirl1423, Yaminisa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Chara (Undertale) - Freeform, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Incest (I guess), M/M, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underfell Asgore, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egirl1423/pseuds/Egirl1423, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaminisa/pseuds/Yaminisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their castle and manor, how could they understand the price of a life, after all, the pawn is the first piece we sacrificed. How could they understand misery when they never look down at what is happening around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think by now you know how we call the alternate version on Paps and Sans.

It was the middle of summer, and the sun was high in the sky. Red walked into the room to see that master Fell was looking out the window. He frowned at Red when he sat down next to him. Absentmindedly Red started fidgeting with the hem of his coat. He could practically feel the anger of his master rising since the start of the day, and the long visit to the capital archives, only made it worse. The only time he had seemed satisfied, was when he got the info he wanted, only having to pay the worker 10g for his silence. Even with the permission of the king, getting private information, especially of noble, was hard.

 

"DO NOT EVER FORGET RED, EVERYONE HAS A PRICE." his master had said in his eternally loud voice once they were out of the archives.

Red's hand went to the visible collar around his neck. How could he forgot this lesson, he know his exact price, and he was told everyday.  The horse-drawn carriage abruptly stopped, unable to advance because of a large crowd. Without a word, the taller skeleton got off the carriage, and Red quickly followed behind him. As Red looked around, a small child bumped into him without apologizing. Everyone there was close to the same height as him, and they all seemed to be eating different kinds of candy.

His master  had to literally push his way through the crowd, until they came to the end, and were faced with a sweet shop. Red didn’t remember seeing one there before, meaning it was newly opened. He looked at all the goodies displayed in the storefront, and his mouth would have watered if it could. In the middle of the display, was a marvelous croquembouche tower, wrapped in fine caramel silk. Perfectly domed soufflé cakes were neatly lined up, a smattering of powdered sugar, graced their surface, like a fine snow. Trays of creamy caramel, rich chocolate, and hard sweets were placed about, creating a rainbow of colours and flavours.

 “IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANT?” Fell asked him.

“w-well…n-no, boss.” he lied, he didn’t want to bother his master with stupid things.

 He felt his master’s hand on his back, pushing him inside as he protested. Everyone inside left as soon as they saw Fell enter, the only person left was the shopkeeper, who was still running around. He hadn't noticed yet that the shop was now empty, since it only took about five seconds for everyone to leave. The shopkeeper was a short skeleton, a few inches shorter than Red. He was wearing a grey shirt, black pants and the only part of his outfit that seemed extravagant, was his baby blue boots. He smiled as he ran to the back of store, returning shortly with three boxes. It was only when he put them down, that he finally did see them.

 

“Hello and welcome to Blueberry’s candy, what can I do for you?” he said sweetly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" asked Boss, eyeing, the shop, and looking for errors.

"i-i don't really know" Red answered. He never had the chance to taste any kind of candy.

 

The shopkeeper seemed a bit surprised by his nervousness, but smiled kindly at him.

 

"Wait a second here, alright?" He said, going into the back of the shop again.

He came back soon after with a tray filled with different sweets.

 

 "Since you don't seem to know which kind of things you would like, I want you to try these.” He put the tray in front of him. “Please give as much feedback as you can, I want to know if I should sell them."

 

Red popped the nearest sweet from the plate into his mouth. It was an spherical piece of chocolate, which seemed to have something in the middle. Red bit down. A sweet fruit flavour bursted in his mouth, blueberries. The taste was indescribable. The smooth dark chocolate balanced out the bright sweet punch of the Blueberry, melting and mingling together in a dance of flavour. Red snapped himself out of his daze and eyed the tray. Seeing as how good that was, he couldn't wait to see how the others would taste.

 

"WHO OWNS THIS PLACE?" Fell asked, seeming satisfied with the shop's cleanliness.

"I do.” Answered the short skeleton, looking intensely at Red's face, and the expressions he was making.

 

He would have usually felt nervous at the others actions, if he wasn't busy savouring this new heavenly creation. It was a triple threat, a layer of white chocolate, milk chocolate and dark chocolate, surrounding a salty almond. Each of the layers melted one at a time, allowing you to savour their unique differences. Starting with the smooth white chocolate, and leading into a creamy milk chocolate, finally giving way to a soft rich dark chocolate, and the crunchy, lightly salted almond. He let his mind wander back to the conversation at hand.

 

"IT'S UNUSUAL TO SEE COMMONERS WHO CAN READ AND WRITE." Fell commented, as he read his name tag, 'Blueberry Lollipop' was written on it in beautiful handwriting.

 

The shop door opened, and a skeleton, who was a bit taller than Fell, walked in. The shopkeeper, Blueberry, greeted him the same way he did them, before turning his attention back to Red.

 

"You know.” Blueberry said, as Red took another sweet. “If you have any spare time, you could become my taste tester.” Blueberry offered.

 

Red looked up at his master, who was acting like he couldn't care any less what he did.

 

"i-i guess i could." he answered unsure as to if he was making the right choice.

Fell fingers twitched, but he keep silence.

 

Red finished off the plate, and when he went to pay the shopkeeper refused his money, saying that since he was merely helping him out, it would be illogical to make him pay. They exited the shop, and went back to the horse-drawn carriage. Fell’s hand went to Red shoulder, and the servant felt that the grip was over-possessive. Red looked back at the shop before entering the carriage, the shopkeeper was talking to the only client inside. He wondered who the taller skeleton was, not many would deliberately stay in, or even enter, the same room as the Earl Fell. He closed the door behind him, his master was already sitting, a file in his hand.

 

"b-boss, where are we going." He stuttered out.

"WE ARE HEADING TO W.D GASTER’S MANOR." his master answered, as the carriage headed away from the sweet shop.

***

Swap look around the shop. Everything here looked tasty, but the tastier thing wasn't for sale, at least that meant nobody else could have it. His eyes fell on some honey candy, it could be useful in dinner where his honey addiction would seem weird... Well that would be more of an excuse to buy it then come back at this shop. He turned to the small skeleton, who was writing something down on a paper. The cute merchant looked up when he felt Swaps 'eyes' on him, a smile automatically appearing on his face.

 

"Have you decided what you want?” he asked.

 

“You.” he wanted so badly to answer, but instead he asked for the candy.

The shopkeeper eyes widened at the astronomic quantity of candy, but didn't comment.

 

"so, why blueberry's candy?” he asked, leaning on the counter.

"Well, my name is Blueberry, and the sweets I sell the most are candy. It may not be the most creative name, but there isn't one like it in the whole city." He answered, putting the honey candies in a blueberry shaped box."Is there anything else you’d like?"

 

Swap grabbed a bunch of Blueberry lollipops.

 

"That will be 35g, please." he announced, ringing up the till.

 

Swap was surprised at the cheap price, he paid, secretly adding a little extra. As soon as he paid, he tried one of the lollipops, surprised by its delicious taste. He leaned forward, and brought his mouth next to where Blueberry’s ears would have been if he wasn't a skeleton.

 

"mmmm, it tastes really good, is that how _you_ would taste in my mouth?" He whispered.

 

He looked back at the confused face of the shopkeeper, waiting for his reaction. His eyes suddenly widened, and he looked away quickly, baby blue blush appearing on his cheeks. Satisfied with his response, Swap grab his purchase and happily left the shop.

***

The carriage stopped in front of the grand manor. Each side of the road grow red roses, and in the center of the roundabout was a large fountain. Fell and Red got off the carriage and two servants opened the massive oak door for them. They were guided to a medium sized room, at their disposal while they waited.

 

"Duke Gaster, will be here shortly." the servant announced before leaving.

 

Fell sat on one of the many couches, pulling Red by his collar so he sat on his master's lap.

 

"MIGHT AS WELL HAVE SOME FUN WHILE WE WAIT." Fell said, his hands caressing Red's femurs.

"sorry to interrupt pal, but you'll have to cut the fun short." a lazy voice interrupted.

 

Another skeleton had entered the room. He was short and had big bones, his resemblance with Red was stunning. He put down a tray, five glasses and a bottle of wine were on it. He then let himself fall onto the couch in front of them, his small body entirely on it.

"HOW DARE A COMMONER TALK TO ME THAT WAY!” Fell snapped at the intruder.

 

“E͆a͕r̽l͜ F̺e̗lͣl̬,̌ p̑l̓ë́a͎s᷉e͈ r͞e᷾f᷄rͫa͏i̫n͒ f̘r͠o͓m̔ a͛dͮd͋r̼e̶s͛s̥i̷n͓g̶ m̢y͇ a̕s᷉s͂ȉsͮẗa͏n̻t᷾ t͠h̋àt̞ w̭a͞y̩.” Someone interrupted.

 

“YES, DUKE GASTER.” Fell said, biting back his harsh words, upon recognizing the noble.

 

Another tall skeleton was shyly following him. He didn’t seem to really know what he was doing and Red know exactly how that felt. The assistant sat up, arranging a place for the two newcomers to sit at.

 

“W̯h̺a̦t͠ bͅr̗i̲nͭg᷅s͜ y̫o͈ư h̸eͧr̸e̊?ͅ” Gaster asked.

 

“HIS MAJESTY WANTED ME TO DELIVER THIS ORDER TO YOU, SINCE YOU SEEM TO BE AVOIDING THE CASTLE THESE DAYS.” Fell responded, noticing Gaster and his assistant’s hands twitch at his words.

 

An awkward silence fell over the room as the Duke read the file, barely being able to keep his calm.

 

“HIS MAJESTY, IN REMEMBRANCE OF YOUR FRIENDSHIP, GRANTS YOU THREE DAYS TO ANSWER.”

With that Fell left the room, dragging Red, by his collar, behind him. Gaster rose up, and silently paced through the room, nervously playing with his hands.

 

“S᷈a᷊n̨s͌” he called.

 

“yeah, ‘ding?” The smaller skeleton lazily answered.

 

“G͝o͒ t̍eͣl̻l͗ Aͯlͪp͊h̿y̼s̨ w͗ę h̞ȧv̅ẻ wͯȏr̝k᷄ t̐o͢ d᷂o̢.̱” Gaster ordered.

 

He nodded and teleported away. Gaster turned to the other skeleton.

 

“DAD, WHAT’S GOING ON?” he asked, confused by the situation.

 

Gaster hugged his son.

 

“D̾o̵ n̓o̱t᷃ w̷o̖r̮r̡y̝ P̼a̯p̺yͯr̸ús᷅,̫ S̢a͙n̯s̭ a͐n̤d̀ I᷆ wͮi᷊lͣlͣ k᷂eͩēp͐ y͌oͅu᷈ s̗a̅f᷀e͞,͏ n̫ỏ m̕a̚t͋t̹e͎r̋ w̉hͧa̴t̞.̦” Gaster comforted.

 

The Duke left the room but Papyrus stayed. Shock was written on his face, when he reached a hand up and felt tears that weren’t his own, on his face.


	2. Sentence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, I'm at around 50% of chapter three and I still don't know if this will have a good end or a bad end, might do the two. I did my best for the spelling mistake but I can guarantee anything.

Sans sigh, looking at the metal box Alphys, Gaster and him have created, pretty proud of the lizard project. Alphys flip the switch, the girl really like to make complex thing work in a simple way.

 

“Hello gorgeous” the robot said.

 

It wasn’t what Gaster expected, but the robot work, meaning that Alphys could inherit of his title of royal scientific. Papyrus wasn’t interested and Sans would probably answer something like “sorry ‘dings but i’m just too lazy”. At least, he knew he could count on the assistant in the task of taking care of his son. He looks at his other assistant who was taking care of her project, feeling the smaller skeleton eyes on him. The skeleton has been eyeing him like this since Fell visited two days ago,reminding him that he only had a day left.

 

***

 

Blueberry smiled as the door open, Swap walk in and greet him. It was after closing hour, but in two small days the taller skeleton already became a part of his life. Swap leans on the counter.

 

“so, Blueberry, where are we going” he asks.

 

“Well, do you have any restaurant you like to go to” Blueberry asks shyly.

 

“how about muffet’s?” Swap suggest.

 

The smaller nod, walk around the counter and toward him. Swap hold his hand, making Blueberry blush.

 

***

 

_A bony hand tried to reach another skeletal hand, they both know that they were too far, but if they stop trying, they might miss the day it work. Once again, they couldn't reach the distance. If he was as tall as the other, it might have worked, but Red's short arm couldn't go far enough. They pull away when they heard the distinct sound of the keys. Red's door open and someone firmly grabs him by the arms._

 

"RED" he heard Fell call.

 

He feels wetness on his cheeks and he wiped his tears as best as he could. He was with Fell, in the bedroom, he was safer than ever in his entire life.

 

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT" he asks.

 

Red only turn around, hiding his face in the other chest, letting tears silently rolled down as the taller rub smoothing circle on his back.

 

***

 

Sans blows the last candle in the room, ready to teleport out of the room when Papyrus voice stops him.

 

“SANS” the younger ask, uncertain.

 

“anything wrong paps?”

 

He looks back at the center of the room where the other skeleton lay in bed.

 

“COULD YOU STAY WITH ME TONIGHT” the taller plead, moving to the side so Sans could have some place.

 

Sans nod and laid down, Papyrus pull him closer in a hug.

 

“SANS, DO YOU THINK DAD GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?”

 

“yeah, i’m sure he will” Sans lied.

 

***

 

Blueberry tried very hard not to laugh at one of Swap joke as they exit the restaurant. He discovered that the price was high, higher than he could ever afford in a month of work, but Swap paid for them as if it was nothing.

 

"so, where do you live" ask the taller, he intertwined his fingers with Blueberry's one, not that the smaller mind.

 

"Not so far, but I still have a few things to take care of at the shop before going" he answered, nervously playing with the bottom of his shirt.

 

"i could always help you" Swap propose, surprising himself.

 

"I don't know for how long I'll work, I don't want you to get home too late"Berry refused.

 

An awkward silent fallow where Blueberry feel like something was supposed to happen.

 

"alright then, see you later i guess" finally said Swap.

 

"Swap, could you get to my eye level, please" the smaller ask.

 

The other did and Blue pull him in a short and inexperience kiss. We they pull apart Swap had a smug grin, while Berry blush. He knows he should hate the grin that scream 'I know you couldn't resist' but at that moment he found it more attractive that it should.

 

"Well, I have to go back to the shop, but I had a great night, see you soon" he said quickly before running away embarrassed.

 

The shop wasn't far and when he enters and lock the door, he leans against it and let himself slide down on the floor. It was his first kiss, he just give it away to a skeleton he almost knew nothing about and met two days ago, but at the same time, being near him, holding his hand, kissing him, made Blueberry happier than when he opens his shop. A blush covers his cheeks as he understands he was quickly falling for Swap.

 

He rises up and when to the back store, walk around a few wooden boxes where he hide a bed. He falls asleep, the happy thought of finding someone he love made the cold and the uncomfortable mattress more bearable.

 

***

 

Papyrus and Sans woke up to the sound of a loud crash and yelling. They rush to the main door where soldiers were walking inside. The captain in heavy armor walk in, heavy steps echoes in the room.

 

"Where is Gaster?" She yells loudly.

 

"I͐ gͣu͟e̫s̈́s̯ yͧo͍uͮ ąr͢e̲ h̤e̋r̻e̙ f͉ŏr̯ mͥy̞ a̤n̖s᷅w̰e̟r̴"Gaster said, gently pushing Papyrus and Sans aside.

 

She nods, waiting silently, arms cross.

 

"Then tell the king that I refuse"he said calmly.

 

The captain smile sadly, directing the men. Papyrus run towards his father, pushing aside any soldier who tried to handcuff him. He feels a hand on his arm, stopping him. He looks back, Sans was the one who stop him. but behind him was a soldier, sword raised, ready to bring it down into his skull. He was frozen in place, his soul turns blue and purple hands on the sword.

 

"Ťh᷆eͥr̞e͘'̡s͇ n̫ŏ n͟e͟e̞d̗ f̧o̟r̿ a̤n̖y̪o͓nͩeͩ t̴o̿ b͛ẹ d̼u̷sͪt̢ t͓o᷉d͌a᷀yͣ,͈ I̺ s̛uͤr᷀r͔e͗n᷆d̊e͓r̹ ẅ́i̡ṱh̿o͜u̬t̩ a̔n᷁y͑ r̗ěs᷾i͈s᷁tͧa᷃n̻c͝eͫ.͋" Gaster declared calmly.

 

Two soldiers put the cuff on his hands.

 

He pulls his son in a hug, the captain letting him do.

 

"P᷊a͑p͂y͚r͘u͝s̠,̖ y͋o̔u̍rͣ m̘o̐t᷄h᷊e̜rͧ wͥoͨu̩l̷d͘ hͣa̤v͋é b͘e̚ȩnͫ s̺o͖ p᷉r᷄o͚u͔d̲ o͎f̦ y᷇o̬u̓ a̮n̪d͑ I᷿ ăm̐" he said, kissing him on the forehead.

 

He turns to Sans.

 

"P̸l̫e̓ȧsͥe͒,̃ t̅aͩk̼e͉ c̤ạr̫e̬ o͞f͈ h̭i̭m̓" he ask.

 

"i will" Sans promised.

 

The soldiers left, the sound of the door closing echoed loudly in the silent manor. Papyrus fall on his knees, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Sans hug him close, hands on the taller back, trying to ease his pain knowing it would hardly change anything.

 

***

 

Blue work up, ready to open the shop, but when he unlocks the door, he saw a paper on his door. He read, all shops were close for the day, everyone needed to be present in the public place. He rushes to the place, it really looks like the whole town really was here. He tries to see what was going on, but with his small height and the crowed it was impossible. An hand was placed on his skull, he jump in surprise and look around, Swap smiled down at him.

 

"so, seen anything interesting down there?" He ask smiling.

 

Blueberry grinds his teeth at the question but didn't comment, trying to jump to catch even a glimpse of what was happening. He feels hands under his arms, Swap raises him in the air, hugging him. Berry could now see the scene, soldiers, the captain of the royal guard, the two skeletons he saw in his shop days ago, the king and his daughter were standing while a skeleton with two cracks running up and down his eye sockets was standing on a stool, a rope around his neck. A public execution, he understands.

 

"Why? Who is he?" He asks out loud, not expected an answer.

 

"Duke W.D. Gaster, you will now be judged for your crimes towards our king" said captain Undyne.

 

Red wanted to look away, but Fell put his hand on his head, turn his head harshly so he could watch the scene.

 

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AWAY"he said, looking right at the criminal.

 

Papyrus hold tight on Sans hand, the smaller had used one of his shortcut to bring them on top of a roof, guessing the other wouldn't want to be in the crowd and the taller mentally thanks him for it.

 

"For treason towards our king, using member of our population for experiment and murder, you are sentenced to death" the captain announced. The stool fall, a sinister sound was heard by all the silent crowd.

 

Anger fills Sans and he look at Papyrus.

 

"how are you feeling" he asks.

 

"THE CAPTAIN, SHE DOESN'T SEEMS TO AGREE WITH THE SENTENCE." he said, eyes still fixed on the scene watching as someone put his father dust in a jar in order to send it to the family. Sans would probably know on what they should spread his remaining. The princess took the jar in her hand, smiling darkly before throwing it on the floor to the surprise of all the population.

 

"Criminal shouldn't have that kind of respect, never forget this and whoever dare try to gather his dust will be considered as a traitor" she said, smirking as nobody dare move.

 

Everyone soon leaves, letting Swap and Blueberry behind. The taller look at the small one in his hands, he placed him softly on the ground. The small one walk to the broken jar.

 

"Do you have anything to put the dust inside?" Ask Blueberry, taking the glass out of the dust.

 

Swap quickly look in all his pockets, only finding a cigarette pack with only one left. He light it and give the empty pack to Berry, who put as much dust as he could in it. He put it in his pocket, looking back at his dust cover hand.

 

"Dust on my hand doesn't make me a killer, then why accusation turns you into dust?" He asks to no one.

 

"what do you mean" Swap question.

 

"It's just...they didn't even show us proofs, is it really what happened, did he use people as an experiment, did he kill, we don't know what happened so we can't argue and even if we do, we will be dust for it. It's..."

 

"Unfair" Swap finished.

 

Blueberry nod, closing the pack as best as he could. He hasn't really thought of how to find the family and it's not like he could ask everyone coming in his shop if they know Gaster's family. He felt Swap tap lightly on his shoulder, he looks up, the taller was pointing at two newcomers. He saw Swap smile at the smaller of the two.

 

"Blue, the taller is Gaster's son" Swap said to him.

 

The candymaker smile and run toward the two, keeping the cigarette pack close to his chest.

 

"All my apologise for your father" he said when he reaches them, offering the pack to the taller.

 

"Thank you and I'm really grateful that you gather his dust" said the smaller, taking the pack from him.

 

Blue looks up, the taller had tears running down his cheeks, he look so near to cry. He walks closer and hug the taller who look surprised at him.

 

"I can't say that everything will be alright, but don't forget that one day it's going to be better and that there's people here for you" the one in the embrace nod and smile a bit.

  
"YES, I STILL HAVE SANS AFTER ALL" he let out, voice shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still asking myself if a djinn thingy would be interesting... anyways, Late Merry Christmas and early New Years if I don't publish anything until there. Take care and see ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, if there's anything wrong or anything else, feel free to write!


End file.
